BLACK SAKURA: Luna Roja
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Orihime es una chica normal de buena familia, pero un extraño sueño y sucesos de su pasado empiezan a cambiar el mundo como lo veía, y las personas que creía conocer se volverán desconocidos... -¿puedo confiar en ti?-pregunto temerosa. El joven de ojos verdes solo respondió:-no, porque no importa quien, la verdad no existe sin mentiras.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí una historia que me moría por escribir espero que les guste. VERAN Black sakura es una saga de historias vampíricas y otros tipos de seres, que estoy haciendo, espero que les guste..**

"_**LA LUNA ROJA"**_

CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DEL SUEÑO.

_Hacia frio, pero él no recordaba donde estaba, miro la luna rojiza, era tarde se volvería un monstruo… _

_-¿quién eres?-pregunto a la silueta a su lado, que conocería su final._

_La figura a su lado se acercó, y él se perdió en unos ojos grisáceos llenos de bondad y amor, llenos de esperanza._

_-¿no me tienes miedo?-pregunto de nuevo._

_Una sonrisa deslumbrante y una mano tibia, llena de vida acaricio su rostro, la joven frente a el era muy bella, parecía que decía algo que no pudo escuchar, sus labio se movían pero no decía nada._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto de nuevo._

_-TU DESTINO._

…

Orihime Inoue una niña de seis años miraba el lago de ese lugar, esperaba en un banco ansiosa a su madre y a su tío, el día estaba frio pero la llevarían a ver una película al pueblo, ellos estaban dentro de la casa preparándose, ella había salido a jugar, de repente vio un resplandor, una linda lucecita que brillaba y flotaba en el aire y se iba a la zona boscosa de la propiedad, la niña la siguió, trato de tocarla pero se escapó, la pequeña llego a un punto donde apenas podía ver y la lucecita se perdió, la niña ya no sabía cómo regresar, en eso oyó un gruñido miro dos ojos, dos zafiros amarillos que la miraban ella se acercó y sintió algo en su brazo, después un ardor volteo a ver y su abrigo estaba desecho de ese lado y salía un líquido rojo a mares que manchaba y estaba salpicado, pero lo que realmente la asusto fue ver una especie de enorme maso de hueso machado se su sangre pegado a su carne.

-que rico, no creí ver sangre tan deliciosa en mi vida…-dijo un monstruo con una máscara blanca y cuerpo de serpiente con pequeñas patas deformes de hueso, una de sus patas estaba prensada a su brazo.

-¡KYA!-grito con dificultad la niña, el dolor era insoportable.

El ser se lanzó sobre ella, la niña solo cerro sus ojitos, pero no sintió el golpe.

-basuras como tu…no tienen derecho a reclamar sangre inocente-dijo una voz.

La niña abrió su ojitos pero sintió una mano sobre ellos que no le permitió ver.

-no abras los ojos humana, o te matare…-dijo la voz.

La voz más fría que había oído, pero sentía que la protegía.

-gracias.

**10 años después-**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos naranja y ojos plomo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, muchos chicos la miraban y tomaban fotos de ella, le chiflaban y cotilleaban mientras ella pasaba a su lado, las mujeres algunas la miraban con envidia y cierto odio, pero la chica alegre se dirigía al salón de clases que le tocaba, al abrir la puerta varios voltearon a verla ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Tatzuki-chan!-dijo la colorina.

-Orihime.-dijo la joven sonriendo, Tatzuki, era una joven muy guapa de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y de ojos avellana, pero muy ruda.

-que bien estamos en la misma clase otra vez…-dijo sonriente Orihime.

-bien chicos siéntense, les voy a presentar a su maestro de inglés y francés, también va a ser tu tutor.-dijo el director con voz gruesa.

-hai, Kugo-sensei.-dijeron todos sentándose.

La puerta se abrió para dejar a todas las mujeres y un par de hombres boquiabiertos con corazones en los ojos; un hombre de ojos avellana y cabello naranja, piel bronceada y rasgos varoniles, de espalda ancha.

-les presento a su nuevo tutor, Kurosaki-sensei.

-es un placer ser su profesor.-dijo el hombre de cabellera naranja.

Ahora si todas tenían el corazón flechado, su voz era TAN varonil y perfecta, que hiso que las mujeres del salón y el par de hombres cayeran a sus pies.

La clase empezó y el pidió que se presentaran, pues era el primer día de clases, una joven de ojos plomo quedo cautivada por l atractivo del maestro, su amiga lo miraba sin creérsela, el hombre era condenadamente sexy, le gustaba pero creyó que solo era algo físico, pero Orihime no, ese hombre tenía algo que la hacía temblar, por alguna razón sabía que a su lado estaría protegida.

**Mientras tanto afuera de la institución: "mansión Inoue"**

-claro…-dijo una mujer triste.-no, si lo que diga, yo le avisare a la señorita.-la mujer colgó el teléfono triste.

-¿pasa algo Izane-san?

-Orihime-sama, estaba tan emocionada.-dijo Izane.

-no…¿de nuevo?-dijo la joven sirvienta.

Izane asintió.

**Salida de la escuela.**

Orihime platicaba alegremente con sus amigas mientras guardaba sus libros de texto.

-Inoue-chan, ¿pasa algo?, te vez muy emocionada.-dijo una de las alegres chicas.

-ya se, ¿hoy es el día?-dijo Tatzuki sonriente, sabía lo que significaba ese día para la colorina.

-si-dijo feliz la colorina.

-¿día?-preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

-lo lamento es un secreto.-dijo la colorina poniendo su dedo en sus labios y saliendo del salón, mientras corría, mas se emocionaba por llegar a casa, en eso la puerta del salón de maestros se abrió y ella choco con la persona.

-oh, gomen Kurosaki-sensei.

-No hay problema, ¿estás bien?-dijo el aludido tendiéndole una mano.

La joven se sonrojo a mas no poder, le dio la mano, se sorprendió por la fuerza del hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-h-hai…-dijo con dificultad, la joven salía de ahí y se fue corriendo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y pensó.

"_Inoue Orihime… ¿será lo que pienso?"_

**Mansión Inoue.**

Orihime llego emocionada a casa.

-¡YA LLEGUE!

Fue corriendo cruzando el patio principal y abrió la puerta de la sala de estar.

-¡BIENVENIDA MADRE!

Pero la joven se sorprendió de no ver a nadie, entonces Izane llego a su lado.

-lo siento Orihime-sama, su madre llamo y dijo que…-la peli lila no acabo.

-oh, pero no hay problema, soy una desconsiderada, obvio ella está muy ocupada, ¡pero si es alguien tan importante!, jajá, luego la veo..-dijo la chica riendo saliendo de la sala, fue a su cuarto, y se tumbó a llorar a su cama.

"_soy una pésima hija, ella que trabaja sola para mantenernos a pie y que no dependamos de la herencia de papa, y yo aquí llorando, cuando ella se esfuerza como nadie, ha sacrificado su propia felicidad por que lo tenga todo y yo llorando por que hoy iríamos al cine y comeríamos juntas y jugaríamos… ¡NO!, debo recordar que soy una Inoue y debo comportarme como tal o su sacrificio será en vano"_

La peli naranja fue a su escritorio y se limpió las lágrimas, empezó a hacer su tarea.

"_hare que mamá se sienta orgullosa de mi" _

Mientras escribía el atardecer entraba por su ventanal, miro con ternura la foto de su fallecido padre, el cual murió cuando ella tenía 4 años por lo cual no lo recordaba, recordó con cariño los esfuerzos de su joven madre por cuidarla y hacerla feliz para que no se sintiera triste por la pérdida de su padre, lo menos que podría hacer por ella seria aprovechar su educación.

**CIUDAD DE KARAKURA. 12:00 P.M**

Sus ojos rojos miraban la entre la oscuridad, un ebrio sobre una banca, pero para el era su siguiente comida, miro la caja de pastillas de sangre, estaba vacía.

-lo siento…-dijo el vampiro antes de lanzarse sobre su presa.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta una luz lo envió atrás, era una bala santa, le habían disparado, miro la figura que corría con el arma.

"_mierda, en mi estado no podré hacer nada"_

Desapareció con el shumpo, ya se recuperaría.

-¡tatzuki-kun!-dijo un oji-café.

-demonios… escapo…-dijo enojada.

Mientras el atacado los veía sobre un edificio.

-los caza vampiros son muy molestos…

…

_-mi señor, lo lamento.-dijo un lacayo temeroso del ser frente a él._

_Unos ojos rojos, era lo único que se distinguía de la sombra a la luz de la luna, la habitación oscura solo iluminada por la luz del ventanal, la silueta de un hombre con expresión de horror y degollado caía al suelo._

_-sangre basura…es lo único que me das…-dijo la ronca voz._

_-no mi lord, le juro que le traeré la sangre que desea…-el hombre temblaba, solo estar frente a ese ser lo hacía sentir que moriría en el siguiente respiro._

_De repente solo sintió un frio en la espalda._

_-no será necesario la buscare yo…-dijo la fría voz a su oído._

_Eso fue lo último que escucho, después sintió un ardor en el pecho para darse cuenta que una mano le había atravesado._

_-ya no necesito tus servicios…_

_El hombre muerto cayó al suelo, unos ojos verdes miraban._

_-príncipe, si sigue así… ya no le quedaran lacayos._

_-no quiero tus consejos Nell…_

_-hermano…-dijo la chica acercándose._

_-ya es hora… debo buscarla-dijo el nombrado acercándose al ventanal._

_-¿buscarla a quién?-dijo ella alzando la ceja._

_-aun eres joven, hermana, yo ya no tanto, ya debo buscar a mi pareja destinada…_

_Ella abrió los ojos y vio como los ojos verdes de su hermano se evaporaban en humo negro._

Una joven colorina empezaba a sudar revolviéndose entre sus sabanas, despertó bruscamente.

-ese sueño de nuevo…-la mujer toco su pecho agitado.

Era la primera vez que veía algo así, jamás había soñado algo como eso, saco una libreta, tenía que escribir lo que vio, no quería olvidar esos ojos tan bellos…

-verdes, como las esmeraldas, y fríos como el hielo…-dijo mientras escribía.

Ella cerró la libreta y la apretó contra su pecho.

-esa voz…-dijo ella antes de caer dormida.

**...**

**Continuara**

…

**¿Me odian?¿me aman?¿que les parece?**

**Espero que les guste, pronto actualizo, ¡gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa minna! Gracias por sus reviews, (en caso de querer saber más de Ichigo lean BLACK SAKURA, la primera parte de la historia, está en mi perfil.) pro bueno no importa si leen esta parte antes, se puede decir que es aparte. Espero que les guste. ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UN POCO DE HUMOR. Bleach no es mío NI sus personajes, le pertenece al troll de tite, pero la historia es mía y también algunos personajes que yo invente.

"**LUNA ROJA"**

"CAPITULO 2: SOSPECHAS"

Sus ojos verdes miraban el desierto, miro en cielo estaba anocheciendo, ¿Cuánto llevaba dormido?

-hasta que te despiertas.-dijo un joven de ojos negros.

-Ryo… ¿Cuánto eh dormido?

-una semana, debes beber, de lo contrario te volverás anémico.-dijo ryo.

El ojiverde observo al joven de ojos negros y cabello ondulado y negro, un poco largo, a simple vista parecía un chico ordinario pero tenía un aire extraño, era guapo de facciones masculinas y no parecía tener más de 14 años.

-no has cambiado, y tu sentido del humor es pésimo…-dijo sin emociones el ojiverde como siempre.

-tu no deberías hablar de sentido del humor Ulquirroa, ni siquiera tienes emociones.

Ulquirroa se paró del suelo y Ryo lo imito, los atardeceres en hueco mundo eran bellísimos, pero en el desierto no era aconsejable quedarse al anochecer.

-¿Hueles algo?-pregunto Ryo.

-una aldea…-dijo seco el peli verde alejándose son ayuda del shumpo.

Ryo lo siguió y desaparecieron mientras caí la noche, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos los miraban a la lejanía.

**Karakura town.**

Orihime comía un sándwich de pepinillos con mantequilla de maní y un toque picante de pimienta con papaya. Todas sus amigas la miraban asqueadas.

-no puedo creer que comas eso.-dijo Tatzuki.

-esta delicioso ¿quieres?-dijo la colorina.

-¡NO!

Tatzuki no soporto y salió corriendo al baño junto a las otras, ella las miro extrañada, luego miro el patio donde unos jóvenes jugaban basquetbol, miro a Kurosaki-sensei lanzando una pelota a la canasta y sintió su corazón latir a prisa.

"_es muy bueno jugando… es muy guapo"_

Mientras pensaba en esto miro como el la saludaba, ella se sonrojo y sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, mientras tanto una joven de ojos castaños regresaba del baño, Tatzuki regresaba del baño y miro Ichigo jugar, frunció el ceño, había lago en el que le parecía raro, sentía como si conociera algo de él y al mismo tiempo no.

"_debo estar loca… tal vez sea que me estoy mareando por haber olido las porquerías de Orihime."_

…

Las clases acabaron y Orihime fue a su taquilla ahí se encontró con que Kurosaki Ichigo miraba la taquilla 15 tranquilamente, sin su habitual ceño fruncido, la colorina se sintió intrigada al ver la expresión de tristeza de Ichigo.

_**Flash back de Ichigo.**_

_-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-cállate… ¿esa es tu taquilla?_

_-si la 15-dijo la chica señalando la taquilla y abriéndola saco un monedero con una fresa cosida a mano encima._

_Ichigo sonrió, ella se sonrojo miro el monedero y entendió al chico._

_-no, es lo que cre…-no acabo de hablar Ichigo le beso la mejilla._

_-así sé que solo tienes ojos para mí- le dijo al oído Ichigo._

_**Fin de flash back**_

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de ahí topándose con la mirada de la colorina.

-Kurosaki-sensei…

-Inoue, ¿sucede algo?

-esto… no, solo que usted se veía tan concentrado que me sorprendió verlo sonreír un momento.

Ichigo se acercó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes Inoue…-dijo acariciando su cabeza y pasando de lado.

…**edificio en Karakura, Organización Black Sakura.**

Tatzuki miraba sus balas santas mientras las metía a el arma en su bolsillo.

"_que extraño… creí que las había cargado todas"_

Mientras una mujer de ojos dorados y cabello morado miraba extrañada el armario.

-¿sucede algo Yoruichi-sama?-dijo un chico de ojos marrones.

-¿asano, ha habido ataques de licántropos?

-no

La mujer ladeo la cabeza, algo raro, habían desaparecido 3 espadas santas con runas y esas eran usadas contra los licántropos.

… **mansión Inoue.**

**-**_mientras en otras noticias hace una semana hubo una explosión en una aldea de hueco mundo hacia el desierto blanco…_-era la voz de las noticias nocturnas en la televisión.

Izane pelaba papas mientras oía esto y negaba con la cabeza.

-sabes eso es muy cerca…-dijo Orihime tomando un zumo de naranja.

-no mucho, a unos kilómetros en un país vecino…-dijo la mujer peli lila.

-buenas noches…-dijo la colorina yéndose a su cuarto, pensando que sería terrible que a ella y a su familia le pasara eso y a sus amigos, empezó a llorar imaginando explosiones y se sintió mal por esas personas, es ese momento sintió una mirada sobre ella.

Volteo y no vio nada, paso su mano por su cabello y camino en la oscuridad del pasillo, se sentía cada vez más observada, sintió una respiración en la nuca, y volteo bruscamente, no vio nada, corrió a su cuarto y cerro con llave.

"_imaginaciones mías… será mejor dormir"_

Mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintió una pulsada en el pecho…

_Varias personas corrían de una dirección a otra con miedo, era de noche pero la luz del fuego iluminaba demasiado, y sofocaba, fuego por todos lados, había gente muerta y estaban degollados y otros estaban sangrando a mares, algunos se consumían con la llamas._

_-aquí no hay nada-dijo una voz aterciopelada, era un joven de ojos negros, miro en su dirección.- mmm, sangre joven…_

_-no le hagas daño ya causaste mucho caos…-dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes._

_El chico de no más de 15 años gruño de un modo animal._

_-vale, pero mira, es como te gustan…_

_El ojiverde mordió la garganta de su víctima, todo se volvió negro y un horrible dolor le invadió._

…

Orihime abrió los ojos llorando y gritando, toco su cuello, no había nada… tenía miedo.

… **ciudad Kusajishi, a 4 horas de Karakura.**

Sus ojos rojos volvieron a ser verdes después de alimentarse, Ulquirroa miro el cielo y tiro al hombre del que se había alimentado, volteo y se encontró con unos ojos azules.

-tu lacayo es algo molesto…-dijo el oji azul señalando al joven de cabello negro ondulado que se sentaba en la esquina del callejón.

-Los de tu clase no deberían molestarse siquiera en quejarse, Grimmjow…-mustio Ryo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Ulquirroa.

-parece que aún no encuentras a tu pareja destinada…-sonrió altanero.

-pareces feliz… ¿encontraste otro objetivo?

-una ciudad a cuatro horas halle una sangre deseable y deliciosa…-al pensar en esa sangre los ojos de Grimmjow se volvieron rojos de excitación.

Ulquirroa oyó eso, y abrió los ojos.

Ryo vio al ojo verde, se sorprendió y miro a Grimmjow.

-¿hacia dónde queda?-dijo el ojiverde.

-al sur… ¿por?

Ambos desaparecieron al momento, Grimmjow bajo la mirada sonriendo.

-Cayeron redonditos… ahora si le hare el infierno a Kurosaki.

… **Karakura…**

Ichigo miraba desde la cima de un edificio, sintió un olor en la nariz molesto, al parecer dos olores se mezclaban en el aire y se acercaban a velocidad vertiginosa, no faltaba mucho y frunció el ceño.

-mierda…maldito seas Grimmjow

…

**Continuara**

…

**Les gusto?, lo odian?, pues ya lo leyeron, ni modo, espero que les guste.**

**No vemos, BYE-NEE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, O SINO AIZEN ESTARA BAJO SU CAMA…**

**JAJA, ES BROMA, CHAO!**


End file.
